


Quälgeist

by cricri



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, POV Artur Hastings, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Hastings ist ein schwer geprüfter Mann …>Post in meinem LJ





	Quälgeist

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten-Prompt: Steht am Ende da Spoiler (Osterchallenge)  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor, slice of life (aka: no plot), Slash  
> Handlung: Hastings ist ein schwer geprüfter Mann …  
> Zeit: ca. 90 Minuten?  
> Länge: ca. 1000 Wörter  
> A/N: Der erste Text seit vier Monaten \o/  
> Ich habe in der letzten Zeit viel Poirot gelesen – englisch und deutsch, was die Sache nicht einfacher macht. Die beiden sind hier nun also eine Mischung aus der Serie mit Suchet und dem Original von Agatha Christie.

***

 

Es war wie verhext. Ausgerechnet hier, an einem dieser Orte, an dem diese besonders weihevolle Stille herrschte, während die Anwesenden versuchten, mit möglichst wissendem Gesichtsausdruck vor Leinwänden zu stehen, die für die meisten ebenso wie für ihn selbst vermutlich ganz und gar nichts aussagten. Er hielt die Luft an, bis er fast blau im Gesicht war. Das funktionierte normalerweise immer.

„Hicks.“

Normalerweise. Jetzt natürlich nicht. Die ältere Dame mit Dutt und Brille sah schon ganz indigniert zu ihm herüber, und die beiden Backfische in ihrer Begleitung fingen an zu kichern. Hastings merkte, wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg. Wenn er etwas haßte, dann war es aufzufallen. Und hier war ihm das ganz besonders unangenehm, weil er sich schon von Anfang an fehl am Platz gefühlt hatte. _Meisterwerke des Expressionismus._ Er wußte bei den meisten dieser Meisterwerke noch nicht einmal, wo oben und unten war.

Neben ihm gab Poirot einen Laut von sich, den man nur als Begeisterung deuten konnte. Da ging sein nächster Schluckauf fast unter. „Sehen Sie nur, was für ein Farbenspiel, Hastings! Und wie das Licht fällt – das ist wahrlich ein Meisterwerk.“

Hastings schielte auf das kleine Schildchen neben dem Gemälde, vor dem Poirot stand. „Badender Knabe im Morgenlicht.“ Er sah da ja nur Farbkleckse und weder Knaben noch Sonnenaufgang. Einen Vorteil hatten diese Abstrakten immerhin – man konnte sich auch Aktgemälde ansehen, ohne rot zu werden.

„Hicks!“

Das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, offenbar um nicht laut loszulachen, während ihre Freundin interessiert Poirot musterte, der mittlerweile seinen Kneifer aufgesetzt hatte und dem badenden Knaben reichlich nahe gekommen war. Hastings räusperte sich.

„Sie hätten wirklich den Tee trinken sollen, den ich Ihnen heute Morgen angeboten habe, _mon cher_.“ Jetzt kicherte auch das zweite Mädchen, während Poirot ungerührt weiter ein Detail des Gemäldes betrachtete, von dem Hastings hoffte, daß es der Arm des Knaben war. „Kamille hilft ganz ausgezeichnet bei Heiserkeit und Halsschmerzen.“

„Ich habe keine Halsschmerzen!“ Manchmal konnte Poirot wirklich – Hicks! – schwer von Begriff sein. Und dieser vermaledeite Schluckauf! Jetzt schaute auch noch der junge Schnösel zu ihnen herüber, der die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt gewesen war, seine hübsche Begleitung zu beeindrucken. Ob man aus der Ferne sehen konnte, welches Bild Poirot da so eingehend betrachtete? Es hieß ja, daß diese Farbkleckse erst aus der Distanz ein Bild erkennen ließen, auch wenn ihm selbst das noch nie gelungen war. Und dann merkte er schon wieder, wie der nächste –

Ein schriller Schrei durchbrach die Stille, so laut, daß er vor Schreck fast einen Satz rückwärts machte. Manchmal war es geradezu unheimlich, wie schnell Poirot sich bewegen konnte, wenn er wollte. Um sie herum stieg der Geräuschpegel beträchtlich, und auch die drei weiteren Ausstellungsbesucher, die bislang noch nicht oder wenigstens noch nicht offensichtlich von ihnen Notiz genommen hatten, starrten sie jetzt an. Sein Gesicht glühte förmlich, aber bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, trat Poirot schon wieder einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihn mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck. „Und? Sind Sie kuriert?“

„Was …“

„Der Schluckauf? Er ist weg?“

Hastings stutzte. Tatsächlich. Probehalber atmete er tief ein. Und aus. „Können wir dann vielleicht …“ Er deutete in Richtung des Ausgangs. Immerhin waren sie jetzt schon anderthalb Stunden hier drin, und Poirot hatte jeden der Ausstellungsräume schon zweimal besucht. Und dank seiner peinlichen Indisposition hatte jetzt auch wirklich jeder hier mitbekommen, wie lange Poirot bereits vor diesem Bild verweilte. In solchen Momenten wurde ihm leider nur zu sehr bewußt, was für ein Bild sie zusammen abgaben. Poirot war das ja vollkommen gleichgültig – das einzige, was ihn je aus der Ruhe zu bringen vermochte, war Kritik an seinem Schnurrbart – aber Hastings wußte, welche Gedanken seinen Landsleuten beim Anblick dieses kleinen, wie aus dem Ei gepellten Mannes durch den Kopf gingen.

Zum Glück entschied sich Poirot in diesem Moment dazu, zustimmend den Kopf zu neigen und sich Richtung Ausgang zu bewegen. Hastings folgte ihm hastig und vermied es, eine der anderen Personen im Raum anzusehen. „Sie finden den badenden Knaben wohl nicht anregend, mein Lieber?“

„Nicht wirklich.“ Er hielt sein Ziel, die rettende Tür, fest im Blick.

„Sehr bedauerlich.“ Poirot schmunzelte. „Wenn Sie genauer hingesehen hätten, wäre Ihnen vielleicht auch etwas aufgefallen.“

Endlich! Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloß, und Hastings atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich habe kein Interesse an Knaben! Und an badenden schon einmal gar nicht!“

„Ah, _mon cher_ , ich weiß doch, daß Ihre Interessen in einer ganz anderen Richtung liegen.“ Poirot zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu und für einen winzigen Moment fragte er sich, ob der andere das eben wirklich gesagt hatte. In der Öffentlichkeit. „Bei rothaarigen jungen Damen, _n’est-ce pas_? Und manchmal –“

„Poirot!“

„- auch bei blonden.“ Poirot sah ihn unschuldig an, so als hätte er nicht im Traum daran gedacht, seinen Satz mit _auch bei Männern mit ausfallend schönen Schnurrbärten_ zu beenden. „Aber darum geht es auch überhaupt nicht.“

„Nicht?“

„Nein.“ Poirots Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Das Bild ist eine Fälschung, _mon ami_. Und ich kann es beweisen.“

Er hatte es gewußt. Von wegen _Wir haben uns einen Urlaub verdient, mein lieber Hastings_. Von wegen _Diesmal wird es nicht so sein wie das letzte Mal_. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, daß sie über eine Leiche stolpern würden, und da war sie. Zwar keine Leiche im wörtlichen Sinn, aber sie waren noch nicht zwei Tage weg, und schon hatte Poirot wieder einen Fall.

Hastings seufzte.

Andererseits …

Während ihres ersten Urlaubstages hatte Poirot verflucht oft davon geredet, daß es langsam an der Zeit wurde, daß er sich zur Ruhe setzte. Kultur. Reisen. Vielleicht endlich das kleine Cottage mit dem Garten, von dem er schon so viele Jahre träumte. Und natürlich gönnte er ihm das. Irgendwann. Aber doch noch nicht jetzt – jetzt war es noch nicht so weit. Nein, dieser letzte Abschnitt hatte noch nicht begonnen. Jetzt jagten sie noch Mörder, und wenn es sein mußte auch einmal Kunstfälscher.

„Hastings!“ Poirot, der schon einige Schritte weiter war, hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und gestikulierte vorwurfsvoll. „Wo bleiben Sie denn!“

Von der anderen Straßenseite wurden ihnen schon wieder indignierte Blicke zugeworfen. Hastings schmunzelte. Und so würde es hoffentlich noch viele Jahre bleiben.

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten-Prompt: Schluckauf (Osterchallenge)


End file.
